In a manufacturing environment, a manufacturing associate is often provided with a powered hand tool near a work space to assist in performing certain tasks, such as installing a fastener or verifying a torque specification. This tool may be powered by either a remote power source through a power cable, or by a tool-mounted battery pack. The tool often also includes a data transfer cable to export data, such as a torque measurement, to a database.
If the tool requires a power cable and/or a data transfer cable, a cable routing system may be used to allow the tool to remain mobile while preventing the cable from interfering with other objects in the vicinity. The cable routing system may include a trolley configured to move along an overhead sliding rail.
In known systems, the cable is fastened to the trolley using known disposable cable tie fasteners. This fastening mechanism presents issues if the cable tie is installed too tightly onto the cable, by increasing pressure on the outer surface of the cable and creating a potential for pre-mature failure. Also, if the cable tie is installed too loosely and fails to adequately secure the cable from sliding relative to a trolley, the outer surface of the cable may experience increased wear, and also the cable's movement may become unpredictable and increase a risk of the cable becoming snagged or pinched by nearby objects.
Alternatively, known hanging clamps include a profile configured to apply uniform pressure to the outer surface of a cable in order to securely attach the cable to a rail system trolley while minimizing wear. However, these clamps are individually only compatible with cables having a specific shape, limiting their versatility within a manufacturing environment since manufacturing operations generally utilize a variety of cables having different shapes and sizes. It is also more efficient and economical to keep in inventory as few spare parts as possible for cost and inventory management purposes, thus creating a need for more versatile cable clamps that can be utilized over a broad range of cable shapes and sizes.